better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip
Season 11 of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, subtitled “'Rainbow Roadtrip'” (also called “'Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu'”) is preceded by Season 10. It is confirmed that this is the final season before the G2 series. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are the focus ponies, Kai and Zane are the focus ninja and Twilight Sparkle in her Rainbow Wings form is a mascot. In the Fire Chapter, Aspheera is the main antagonist, while the Ice Emperor is the main antagonist of the Ice Chapter. The Bilzzard Samurai and Pyro Vipers are the villainous faction in this season. The main characters take turns reading the title card. The season is split into two chapters, the Fire Chapter and the Ice Chapter. This season is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 11, titled Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic special of the same name. This season was aired in mid-2019, during the hiatus for Season 10: March of the Oni. The first two episodes of the Fire Chapter aired on PLUSPLUS in Ukraine in May and in early June in Italy via RaiPlay and Disney XD on the Go app. After airing "The End of the Rainbow" and "How to Grow a Flower" as the mid-season finale, the series went into hiatus until on September 14, 2019, where the broadcast resumed in the US with the mid-season premiere, "The Explorer’s Club", which is also marks the end of the Fire Chapter. The first three episodes of the Ice Chapter aired on TV3 in Malaysia on August 17, 2019. The remaining episodes were released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, alongside Season 10: March of the Oni episodes, but was later taken down. Synopsis After the battle against the Oni and the Legion of Doom in Ninjago and Equestria, peace has been restored, but the Mane Six and the Ninja had gone soft and they are unprepared for the Rainbow festival. And Rainbow Dash has been invited to the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow as a guest of honor. So, in preparation for the Rainbow festival, the Ninja and the Mane Six went to Hope Hallow but they went to the Ancient Pyramid in a wrong way! Also, Zane realises a dream came true, with Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers ruling Ninjago and Equestria and the Ice Emperor and Princess Snowblossom, the princess of the Never-Realm. Can the Ninja and the Mane Six attempt to save the Rainbow Festival on time? Fire Chapter: After the Oni invasion, the Ninja and the Mane Six have gone soft, and Master Wu and Princess Celestia want them to get back in shape, so that Twilight Sparkle can rule over Equestria, under Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. With their help, they go on a quest, but nothing works. Suddenly, Mayor Mare encourages them to bring the Mayor from Hope Hollow and they all agreed, only to find the Desert of Doom in an wrong way. Even worse is that they release Aspheera from the tomb in the Ancient Pyramid! Chaos spreads all over Ninjago City and Equestria with fireballs and serpents, and they have to protect the Treacherous Deceiver before it’s too late! Ice Chapter: The Ninja and the Mane Six discovered that Hope Hollow is gone in color, and nature is gone colorless when Mayor Sunny Skies makes a bigger rainbow Aurora using the Rainbow Generator. So, the Ninja have to return all the color by entering the microscopic world, known as the Micro Realms. However, few days later after they found the Treacherous Deceiver, the three sirens came to Equestria from the human world, so that they planned to banish both Star Swirl the Bearded and the Treacherous Deceiver to another realm, but eventually foiled by Zane when he accidentally destroyed the Rainbow Generator. Nevertheless, the sirens capture Fluttershy for all the damage they bring, and sent to the Rainbow Well, which lead to the Never-Realm. The Mane Five and the Ninja teamed with Sunny and Petunia Petals to go there. While in the Never-Realm, they have to face against the Blizzard Samurai, while finding newfound allies, Akita and Snowblossom. Cast Main Cast As of Shine Like Rainbows: Ninja *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Wu - Paul Dobson, Madyx Whiteway (young) *Zane - Brent Miller The Mane Seven *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong The Young Six *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Smolder - Shannon-Chan Kent *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Yona - Katrina Salisbury Cutie Mark Crusaders *Apple Bloom - Michelle Creber *Scootaloo - Madeline Peters *Sweetie Belle - Claire Corlett The Explorer’s Club *Cecil Putnam - Paul Dobson *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Shippelton - Brian Drummond *Smythe - Michael Adamthwaite *Underhill - Kirby Morrow Villains Pyro Vipers *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone, Ashleigh Ball (young) *Char - Brian Drummond *Elemental Cobra - Brian Drummond *Mambo the Fifth - Michael Dobson Blizzard Samurai *Vex - Michael Kopsa *Ice Emperor - Graeme Palisade *Grimfrax - TBA The Dazzlings *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse Other *Daybreaker - Nicole Oliver *Fugi-Dove - Adrian Petriw *Killow - Gary Chalk *Nightmare Moon - Tabitha St. Germain *The Mechanic - Alan Marriott *Ultra Violet - Sharon Alexander Guest Cast Hope Hollow citizens *Bragi Schut - Bragi Schut *Barley Barrel - Sabrina Pitre *Candy - Tabitha St. Germain *Felicia - Kathleen Brrr *Holly - Shannon-Chan Kent *Jake - Nicholas Holmes *Joy - Courtney Shaw *Jenny - Aloma Steele *Kerfuffle - Racquel Belmonte *Moody Root - Terry Klassen *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Midori - Nicole Oliver *Mr. Hoofington - Michael Daingerfield *Mrs. Hoofington - Veena Sood *Mrs. Sweetcake - Britt McKillip *Olivia - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *Pickle Barrel - David Kaye *Subaru - Dewyn Dalton *Torque Wrench - Rhona Rhees *Trout Pony - Terry Klassen Inhabitants of the Micro Realms Flower Micro-Realm *Starshine - Diana Kaarina *Cedar - Kirby Morrow *Briony - Tabitha St. Germain *Oakette - Erin Matthews *Clarity - Chiara Zanni Micro-Realm of the Crystal Heart *Gemlight - Racquel Belmonte Snowflake Micro-Realm *Cryris - Kathleen Barr *Angela - Andrea Libman Cushion Micro-Realm *Clemmy - Andrea Libman *Clemmentia - Lauren Jackson *Dreamy - Advah Soudack *Subble - Andrew Francis Intestinal Micro-Realm *Alum - Rebecca Shoichet *Chiru - Kelly Metzger *Duddle - Andrew Francis *Flowee - Sharon Alexander *Ina - Marÿke Hendrikse *Kiko - Ellen Kennedy *Nishe - Chiara Zanni *Punchus - Scott McNeil *Shylie - Britt Irwin *Weebie - Gavin Langelo Clock Micro-Realm *Jikan - Brent Miller Droplet Micro-Realm *Poppy - Tabitha St. Germain *Spume - Enid-Raye Adams Rainbow Micro-Realm *Azure - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Scarlet - Teresa Gallagher *Virescent - Ashleigh Ball Inhabitants of the Never-Realm *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Boma - TBA *Kataru - Cole Howard *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert *Princess Seaspark - Claire Corlett *Sorla - Patty Drake *Uthaug - Vincent Tong *Yukiko - Michelle Creber Other *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Antonia - Bryanna Drummond *Big McIntosh - Peter New *Blaze - Tabitha St. Germain *Boyle - Max Martini *Cheerilee - Nicole Oliver *Captain Celeano - Zoe Saldana *Countess Coloratura - Lena Hall *Dan Vaapit - Ian Hanlin *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Discord - John de Lancie *Ed Walker - Colin Murdock *Edna Walker - Jilian Michaels *Fred Finley - Bill Newton *Flurry Heart - Tabitha St. Germain *First Spinjitzu Master - Jim Conrad *Flash Magnus - Giles Panton *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Granny Smith - Tabitha St. Germain *Garmadon - Mark Oliver, Dean Petriw (young) *Lou - Kirby Morrow *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lix Spittle - Nicole Oliver *Mullet - Mark Oliver *Mayor Mare - Cathy Weseluck *Moon Dancer - Kazumi Evans *Mistmane - Ellen-Ray Hennessy *Mage Meadowbrook - Mariee Devereux *Maud Pie - Ingrid Nilson *Mudbriar - Adam Kirschner *Noble - Paul Dobson *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver, Chantal Strand (young) *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain, Erin Matthews (young) *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Skystar - Kristin Chenoweth *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Queen Novo - Uzo Aduba *Roise - Tabitha St. Germain *Rockhoof - Matt Cowlrick *Stygian - Bill Newton *Star Swirl the Bearded - Chris Britton *Somnambula - Murry Peeters *Sammy - Tabitha St. Germain *Spitfire - Nicole Oliver *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Sunburst - Ian Hanlin *Surprise - Claire Corlett *Soarin - Matt Hill *Shining Armor - Andrew Francis *Sunset Shimmer - Rebecca Shoichet *Terramar - Cole Howard *Trixie Lulamoon - Kathleen Barr *Vinny - Gavin Langelo Episodes 1. Wasted True Potential In the wake of their previous victory, the Ninja and the Mane Six go soft and Master Wu and Princess Celestia must remind them of who they truly are. *'Focus characters': Ninja and Mane Six *'Intro character': Wu * Song: I’m on a Yacht (partially) by the Mane Six. 2. Questing for Quests Realizing they have gone soft, the Ninja and the Mane Six search for a quest to reignite their Spinjitzu training; unfortunately, Ninjago City and Equestria is enjoying a period of rare tranquility during the Summer Vacation, and realizes that Equestria is preparing for the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow. *'Focus characters': Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle *'Intro character': Lloyd * Song: We Got this Together! by the Ninja, the Mane Six and citizens 3. Road Tripping The Ninja and the Mane Six are on the Roadtrip to Hope Hallow, but they accidentally go to the Desert of Doom in a wrong way. Also, it is inhabited by a giant scarab beetle! *'Focus characters': Ninja and Mane Six *'Intro character': Rarity * Song: I’m on a Yacht by Mane Six and Ninja 4. The Belly of the Beast The Mane Six and the Ninja went inside the scarab beetle to find the critical part that was previously swallowed, in order to repair the Land Bounty. Thanks to Queen Novo’s Magic Pearl of Transformation, they turned into seaponies and Mer-Ninja to travel down the belly, with one small thing with a huge difference. *'Focus characters': Zane and Fluttershy *'Intro character': Fluttershy *'Song': The Place Where We Belong sung by the Mane Six and Ninja 5. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them The Ninja and the Mane Six team up with a reluctant Clutch Powers and adventurer Daring Do to enter a mysterious pyramid where they inadvertently unleash an ancient evil. *'Focus characters': Clutch Powers *'Intro character': Jay * Song: I’m the Friend You Need by Clutch Powers, partially sung by Daring Do, the Ninja and Mane Six (sans Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle) 6. The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot Lil' Nelson takes a job as a paperboy, with the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which is more difficult than it sounds in a city overrun by scorching Pyro Vipers and an evil Serpentine sorceress. *'Focus characters': Lil’ Nelson and Antonia *'Intro character': Gallus 7. Sun and Lava The Ninja and the Mane Six attempt to escape from the Ancient Pyramid, until they discovered by a Fire Alicorn of the Sun, known as Daybreaker. *'Focus characters': Ninja and Mane Six *'Intro character': Twilight Sparkle 8. Snaketastrophy The Pyro Vipers are attacking both Ninjago and Equestria, from Cloudsdale to Manehatten. The ponies seek advice from Captain Celeano and her crew. *'Focus characters': Celestia, Luna and Cadance *'Intro character': Lloyd 9. Magicless The Ninja and the Mane Six rush to the Ninjago Museum of History to recover a dangerous scroll before it falls into the hands of the Serpentine Sorceress Aspheera and the Fire Alicorn, Daybreaker. *'Focus characters': Kai and Rainbow Dash *'Intro character': Kai *'Song': I've Got to Find a Way by Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd 10. Ancient History While Aspheera pursues revenge on the "Treacherous Deceiver" who betrayed her, the Ninja make a startling discovery. Meanwhile, Luna talks to the Mane Six about the “Harmonic Alicorns”, in order to defeat Daybreaker. *'Focus characters': Kai, Jay and Cole *'Intro character': Rainbow Dash 11. Never Trust an Alicorn A flashback episode tells the story of Young Wu, Young Garmadon, filly Celestia and filly Luna meeting Aspheera and teaching her the secrets of Spinjitzu. Meanwhile, they transforms into Alicorns after Celestia and Luna find their duty, to raise the Sun and the Moon. *'Focus characters': Celestia, Luna, Wu, Garmadon and Aspheera *'Intro character': Star Swirl the Bearded *'Song': Children of the Night by Princess Luna 12. Under Siege Having learned Master Wu is the "Treacherous One," and Celestia as Daybreaker the Ninja and the Mane Six find themselves under siege at the Monastery, trying to protect Wu from the wrath of Aspheera. Meanwhile, Daybreaker betrays Luna and Cadance tries to talk to the Mane Six. *'Focus characters': Wu *'Intro character': Princess Cadance *'Songs': **My Future by Aspheera **The Midnight in Me by Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd 13. The End of the Rainbow The Ninja and the Mane Six went to Hope Hollow as the Friendship Quest that they missed earlier, but they realised that the town is out of colour. Since then, Mayor Sunny Skies tried to get ponies and the people interested in the Rainbow Festival again, but his efforts were in vain, and his last resort is that the Mane Six and the Ninja went to the Desert of Doom, which is completely destroyed by the lava. *'Focus characters': Mayor Sunny Skies *'Intro character': Cole *'Song': The End of the Rainbow by Mayor Sunny Skies 14. How to Grow a Flower To bring back the colours in Hope Hollow, and stop Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers from getting revenge on the “Treacherous Deceiver“, the Ninja and the Mane Six meets Holly, as she is upset that the flowers are withered and colourless. The Ninja went to the Flower Micro-Realm, using the Pinpoint Amulet, to make the flowers grow with the Seed of Life which is inside the Ovary of the flower. *'Focus characters': Nya *'Intro character': Nya *'Song': The End of the Rainbow by the Ninja 15. The Explorer’s Club The Ninja, the Mane Six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders break into the Explorer's Club to obtain the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, running afoul of the club's manager and irate club members. Meanwhile, Kai has to look after the Phoenix’s egg that Daring Do has found. *'Focus characters': Kai *'Intro character': Pinkie Pie *'Song': Legend You Were Meant To Be by the Ninja and Mane Six (except Kai and Rainbow Dash) 16. Razzle Dazzle While Coloratura wants the Ninja to form the band for the Rainbow Festival, Sunset Shimmer warns the Mane Six that The Dazzlings return to Equestria, and drained all the colour between the two realms. *'Focus characters': Ninja *'Intro character': Applejack *'Songs': **The Magic Inside by Coloratura **Find the Magic by The Dazzlings **Welcome to the Show (Reprise) by The Dazzlings, partially by the Ninja and The Mane Six 17. The Winter Farewell After The Dazzlings, Aspheera and Daybreaker captures Fluttershy and sent to the Rainbow Well, which leads to the Never-Realm, the Ninja, the Mane Five, Spike, Sunny and Petunia sets to rescue her, while finding the missing parts for the Rainbow Generator, as Ninjago and Equestria had been engulfed with grayness. *'Focus characters': None *'Intro character': Zane *'Song': Vuelie by Cantus 18. The Northern Light of Friendship In the Never-Realm, the Ninja and the rest of the Mane Five find a way to rescue Fluttershy from the Blizzard Samurai, until a mysterious Alicorn came for eternity. *'Focus characters': None *'Intro character': Mayor Sunny Skies 19. Princess Snowblossom The Ninja and the Mane Six battle against the snow Alicorn, until she is mistaken as the Princess of the Realm. Meanwhile, Snowblossom tells her story about how she makes a relationship with the Ice Emperor, while making the Ninja and the Mane Six warm. *'Focus characters': Snowblossom *'Intro character': Lloyd *'Song': The End of the Rainbow by Princess Snowblossom More coming soon... Trivia * Amount of times a different characters narrated an episode: **'Wu': 1 **'Lloyd': 4 **'Kai': 1 **'Cole': 1 **'Zane': 2 **'Jay': 2 **'Nya': 2 **'Twilight Sparkle': 3 **'Rainbow Dash': 2 **'Rarity': 1 **'Fluttershy': 2 **'Pinkie Pie': 1 **'Applejack': 1 **'Gallus': 1 **'Princess Cadance': 1 **'Star Swirl the Bearded': 1 **'Princess Snowblossom': 1 **'Sunset Shimmer': 1 **'Adagio Dazzle': 1 *This is the first season to have 11-minute long episodes and be 30 episodes long. **Despite its shorter individual run-time, this season is set to be the longest season of Ninjago so far. This season features the largest amount of episodes in the series, and the highest amount of content, as in total it is 330 minutes. **It is also the first season to contain more than 13 episodes. **It is not the first time that an episode lasts 11 minutes, the first time was with the split Pilot Episodes, although this is the first time full episodes that are not split are with that duration. *The Season is divided into two fifteen episode chapters; the Fire Chapter and the Ice Chapter. *This is the first and the only season not to be animated by WILFilm ApS and DHX Media. **This is the only season to be animated by WildBrain (formally called DHX Media) and Boulder Media Limited in Ireland, an Irish animation studio owned by toy company Hasbro. **Boulder Media also produces Hasbro-owned shows like [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Cyberverse Transformers: Cyberverse] and [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Rescue_Bots_Academy Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy], another show aired on Discovery Family. *This is the first season to be animated by Toon Boom Harmony instead of using flash animation. **The animators have now use the same animation style as My Little Pony The Movie. **Also, The LEGO Ninjago Movie designs kept the same and the animation style is mixed Stopmotion with CGI animation. **This episode also uses the comic-style backgrounds in some scenes, just like when Wu said “It’s not a Hot Tub!”, it uses the red background. *This season is based on the Rainbow, especially in some counterparts of Fire and Ice. *In this season: **New CGI graphics and styleguides will be featured. ***The graphics of the characters are way different than they in Season 8 to Season 10. **Old Ninja suits, ZX, Deepstone Armor, the Fusion Armor and Hunted Gi, return. *This season takes place six months after "The Ending of the End: Endings". *Each episode has a different Ninja and the Mane Six announcing the episode’s title at the end of the opening. **This season marks the first time that Jay, Nya, Kai, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, P.I.X.A.L., Sunset Shimmer, Princess Cadance, Mayor Sunny Skies Aspheera, Adagio Dazzle, Snowblossom and Vex have introduced the title cards at the beginning of the episodes. **As of which, Spike and Starlight Glimmer are the only main characters didn’t narrate the episode title. *While counting down to the eleventh season's premiere, LEGO Instagram released teasers of #15reasonstowatchSOTFS on their account throughout March and April. The reasons are: **Reason 1: Zane’s nightmare ***Zane has a terrible nightmare as he sees a vision of Aspheera and her Pyro Snakes as well as the Ice Emperor and Princess Snowblossom in the Kingdom of Never-Realm. He also sees the vision of The Dazzlings and Daybreaker destroying Equestria. **Reason 2: New Realms ***This means that this season features two new realms, the Micro Realms and the Kingdom of The Never-Realm. **Reason 3: Ninja emojis ***This is revealed in Road Tripping when Cole uses the Ninja’s emojis on his phone when they went to Hope Hollow. ***Lloyd’s emoji was also featured in Snaketastrophy as it used by Photo Finish. **Reason 4: A new character, Antonia ***She is based off of a Ninjago fan named Antonia who wrote to Brent Miller, the letter being one of her last wishes as she was ill. ***She makes her official debut in The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot. **Reason 5: Lil Nelson's return ***Nelson made his first appearance since Crystal to Famed - Part 1, as he gets a job as a paper boy, becoming friends with Antonia in the process. **Reason 6: New martial art ***This martial art that the Ninja learnt in this season, which is Forbidden Spinjitzu. **Reason 7: Two villain teams, one battle ***This season features two villainous factions, the Blizzard Samurai and the Pyro Vipers **Reason 8: New vehicles ***This season includes new vehicles, like the ShuriCopter, Cole’s Dirt Bike and Katana 4x4. ***It also features the Destiny’s Bounty with a new design, the Land Bounty. **Reason 9: The Dazzlings’ return ***The Dazzlings makes a first appearance since Season 4. ***They had made their single, Find the Magic. **Reason 10: The Ninja's parents comeback ***The Ninja’s parents make a comeback in Questing for Quests, with the exception of Zane and Lloyd’s parents. **Reason 11: Tons of Ninja types, new and old ***Aside from the Forbidden Spinjitzu suits, old suits such as ZX, the Deepstone Armor from Season 5: Marks of Possesion, the Fusion Armor from Season 7: The Pillars of Time and the Hunted Gi from Season 9: Hunted. **Reason 12: Back to the origins ***The origins have taken place in Never Trust an Alicorn when how Garmadon and Wu meets Aspheera and how Celestia and Luna born as natural Alicorns. **Reason 13: Old Artifacts ***In “The Belly of the Beast”, when Zane and Fluttershy escapes from Beohernie’s stomach, it spits out the Teapot of Tyrahn and Grogar’s Bewitching Bell. ***The Jadeblades have seen inside Beohernie’s stomach in Sun and Lava, where Cole questions why the Jadeblades got swallowed by Beohernie, himself. ***In “Snaketastrophy”, Celestia wears the pendent which is similar to Sci-Twi wore throughout Season 5, except it is orange, instead of violet. **Reason 14: Clutch Powers’s debut ***Although mentioned by Cole in Applebuck Season, he made his on-screen debut in Questing for Quests. **Reason 15: New songs! ***New songs have made throughout Season 11, including some which have been modified or changed. *Season 11 has the second longest cast in the series, the first being Hunted. *When a fan asked Tommy Andreasen if the format of stories being split into chapters named after the other main character's elements or powers could happen in future seasons, he said that anything is possible, but "they play their cards close to the chest", meaning they would not be divulging their plans. *This season marks the debut of My Little Pony The Movie characters. In this season, Captain Celeano and her crew, Princess Skystar and Queen Novo make the debut. **It is the second season to have MLP Movie characters in the season. The first is Season 10: March of the Oni, as Tempest Shadow. Gallery 97C86DFC-4A4C-4403-920E-9D675A67DA8F.jpeg|Season 11 Poster D83B1569-E5D1-4F8D-91EB-6A82533A4CC0.jpeg|Rainbow Wings Twilight Sparkle 57B57204-1608-4ACB-BAC8-B103E4B97CED.jpeg 7D449C6C-8D3C-46A3-8CB2-7A0F52C5F376.jpeg|Anime counterpart for Hope Hollow citizens and Twilight Sparkle. 7B29CFBB-9D63-4109-99C7-4EAA3BBF25EC.png|Anime counterpart of Lloyd, Nya and Ultra Violet. 1F3EF2CF-5660-4A93-8245-B77455E1FC03.png|Anime counterpart of Zane. 5811B64D-52F8-4AE1-A255-DC282EC4DC1B.png|Fugi-Dove and Ultra Violet. 900899C9-4885-4EEB-AEC7-9E09350ECF28.png|Tweet given by Jim Miller. Videos